<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grows Like a Weed by lightsandsparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899400">Grows Like a Weed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/lightsandsparks'>lightsandsparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although I did love that show, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Breaking Bad? Surprisingly no, It's mostly just romance LOL, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vague mention of Miguel but he doesn’t make an appearance, WIP but I always finish my fics promise, business partners to friends to lovers, but this is not that, more like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/lightsandsparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Murphy, the school's resident stoner, asks Evan Hansen, the school's resident plant expert, to secretly help him grow weed. Evan reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grows Like a Weed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Evan is innocently minding his business in the library when he receives what definitely amounts to the shock of his life. And that’s really saying something.
</p><p>
“Hansen. We need to talk.”
</p><p>
Evan doesn’t immediately recognize the voice at first, but as soon as he looks up and sees that it’s Connor Murphy, addressing him as “Hansen,” of all things, he nearly has a heart attack. This is the first time Connor has ever spoken to him. What could he possibly want to talk to Evan about? What would anyone want to talk to Evan about, period?
</p><p>
His anxious thoughts spiral at the speed of light before coming up with the simple conclusion that this definitely can’t be good.
</p><p>
When Evan realizes he hasn’t said a word and is kind of just staring at Connor like a deer caught in headlights, he grapples with his voice for a few moments before he finally manages to ask “About what?” It predictably comes out sounding shaky, small, and pathetic.
</p><p>
Connor is silent a moment and Evan looks everywhere but straight at him. “Not here,” Connor finally decides. “Follow me.”
</p><p>
Evan has always had pretty good self-preservation instincts, which is ironic considering he tried to throw himself out of a tree at the end of last summer a few months prior. Regardless, his fear of what Connor will do if he doesn’t follow him outweighs the fear of what will happen if he does. 
</p><p>
So, with that totally sound logic in mind, Evan trails quickly behind Connor, feeling his entire body start to tremble as anxiety attempts to consume him.
</p><p>
Connor leads them to the gym where there aren’t any classes going on at the moment. Evan almost wonders how he knew it’d be empty, but this is Connor Murphy. He and Evan share several classes and it’s always a toss up on whether he’ll actually show up to them or not.
</p><p>
Once they’re safely concealed in the darkness beneath the bleachers, Connor turns to Evan and doesn’t waste much time. “I need you to help me grow weed.”
</p><p>
“Huh? What?” Did Evan hear that correctly? He wants Evan’s help? Making drugs?!
</p><p>
“We sit next to each other in Bio and I always copy off your tests. Ever since I’ve started doing that I’ve been getting straight A’s in that class, so thanks for that. But you seem to really know your shit when it comes to plants.”
</p><p>
Evan’s mouth snaps shut. He can’t deny that he’s always been good with plants. They’re one of his special interests. He’s kept the Pothos, Money Tree, and Monstera in his room alive for years at this point. 
</p><p>
And it’s also true that Evan gets good grades. It’d be really, super pathetic if he didn’t, though. Evan doesn’t have much going on in his life besides school, so if he wasn’t succeeding in at least that aspect, he probably would have tried the tree thing again by now.
</p><p>
He’s probably going to try the tree thing again. At some point.
</p><p>
“What the fuck are you staring at me like that for?”
</p><p>
The words are loud and harsh, causing Evan to immediately recoil. “Sorry! I just, I mean- I’m. That’s illegal?”
</p><p>
“Your point? We won’t get caught, if that’s what you’re worried about. My old plug isn’t dealing anymore and growing it yourself a hell of a lot cheaper. But don’t worry, there’s something in it for you, too. I have a friend that can sell a few grams here and there for us and I’ll give you 100% of the profits. It’s really good money and aren’t you, like, poor?”
</p><p>
The words feel like a slap in the face, but it’s not like they’re terribly untrue. Almost everyone in their high school has been going to school with Evan since kindergarten, including Connor. If Evan’s clothes hadn’t given it away, the occasional free lunch or issue with his field trip fees had to have, right? Evan always tried to tell himself that it’s not like anyone noticed him anyway, but apparently Connor had noticed. How embarrassing.
</p><p>
“I mean, yeah…” Evan hesitantly admits.
</p><p>
“So what’s the problem?”
</p><p>
“I’m just, I…” Evan doesn’t want to turn Connor down on this, mostly because he’s afraid of Connor retaliating. But he also really doesn’t want to grow drugs, either. 
</p><p>
However, the more he thinks about it, Evan can’t help but admit to himself that the money-making aspect of the proposition is tempting.
</p><p>
“Can I think about it?” It’s the safest reply he can come up with.
</p><p>
Connor frowns at him, eyes narrowing immediately. He looks like he’s about to start arguing, but he just lets out an exasperated groan instead. “Fine. You have two days. Meet me here on Friday, same time, and let me know what you decide.”
</p><p>
With that, Connor stalks out of the gym in what seems like three steps, the gym door slamming loudly behind him leaving Evan alone in the dark, completely dumbfounded.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>